How I Came About
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: The Story of Samantha Ashley Danforth - Black. How her parents met...


Chapter One - Meeting

Okay so here it is... My story. To start off my names Samantha Ashley Danforth – Black. I'm 14. I live in Forks oh and guess what I have 2 dads and no mom! Yep that's right =] I bet your all thinking how does that work. Well let me explain.

My Mom, Chad Danforth is human and he is a special male called a carrier. They are males with the ability to give birth. And he fell in love with my Dad, Jacob Black but to understand it better I think I should start from the beginning. 14 years ago.

Chadwick Danforth sat in the back for his mother's people carrier.

"This sucks" Chad moaned

"Chad cant you say something else, like this blow or this bites??"

"Fine. This sucks, bites, blows!"

Ms. Danforth laughed at she looked back at her son.

"Come on sweetie. It won't be that bad. It's a new adventure. Me and You together." She smiled back at him.

Since his parents' divorce Chad's mouth had been searching for a new place to live and it just so happens she found the perfect place in Forks, Washington. It was just Chad and his mom. His older sisters had decided to stay with their father seeing as them blamed Ms. Danforth for the divorce instead of their father who was the one having the affair.

"Why did we have to move so far away?" Chad glazed at the grey skies.

"Because I found the perfect home for you and me, and I need to get as far away as your father as I could. But don't worry sweetie everything will be okay. I promise."

Chad sighed as his mother pulled up at a small beach house in a place called La Push on the coast of Forks.

"Come kiddo!" Ms Danforth jumped out of the car and started un-loading. Chad slowly got out and helped his mother.

3 Hours later Chad was sitting by the sea watching the waves. After he and his mother had finally got everything unpacked his mother told him to go out and check out the new area. Chad agreed to the idea just so he could get away.

Chad sighed as he felt the cool water touch his toes.

"Hey."

Chad looked up to see a tanned short haired male standing over him. The boy had deep brown eyes and black hair and seeing as that he wasn't wearing a top he had muscles.

"Hey..." Chad looked up but then looked away.

"I'm Jacob." Jacob smiled and sat down beside Chad.

"Chad... I just moved here" Chad kept his eyes on the sea.

"I kind of guessed. What school you go?"

"Forks High..." Chad glanced over at Jacob.

"Oh too bad, I go to the school here. It would have been nice to see you there." Jacob looked Chad up and down.

Chad smiled.

"So where do you live?" Jacob got up and put out his hand for Chad.

"Umm over there." Chad took Jacobs hand and got up. Jacob pulled him closer so that they were face to face. Nose's almost touching.

"CHAD!!" Chad quickly stepped back and saw his mother standing on the porch waving.

"Umm... I have to go." Chad started to run but got pulled back.

"I'll see you around." Jacob kissed Chad's cheek and watched as Chad ran up to his house.

After dinner Chad went to his new room and lay down on the bed. Tomorrow he had to start a new school. Meet new people... Speaking of new people, Chad couldn't get Jacob out of his mind. Even when he went to sleep Jacob was there in his dreams.

Chad woke to the sound of his mother knocking on his door.

"Chad sweetie. Come on school"

Chad slowly got out of bed and got ready. 30 minutes later Chad stood in front of the mirror trying to sort out his mop of brown curly hair. He loved his hair. It was he's trade mark but today it had a mind of its own. When Chad's hair finally co-operated he said goodbye to his mom and started walking to Forks High.

It had been a long day and Chad was super tired. He slowly walked home when a black motor – bike pulled up beside him.

"Hey Chad" Jacob smiled as he pulled off his helmet.

"Hey Jacob, nice bike" Chad smiled.

"Need a ride?"

Chad smiled and got on to the back of the bike. Jacob passed him a spear helmet.

"Hold on" Jacob looked back as Chad wrapped his arms around Jacob's chest.

15 minutes later they arrived at Chad's house.

"Thanks for the ride..."

"Anytime..." Jacob smiled.

"Um... I better go" Chad stepped away only to be pulled back.

"I have to do this... But don't be mad." Jacob looked into Chad's eyes before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Chad was shocked at first but then he smiled.

Jacob pulled away and looked deep into Chad's eyes. Chad smiled.

"Say something." Jacob whispered. Chad chuckled.

"Chad?"

Chad quickly kissed Jacob before running to his house. Jacob smiled before ridding the rest of the way to his house.

Chad ran upstairs and logged on to his computer.

**TayTay: Hey Chad =]**

**Chaddy: Hey Tay**

**TayTay: How's Forks?**

**Chaddy: Great! I met a guy.**

Taylor was the only person other than his family who knew Chad was gay oh and Gabriella.

**TayTay: OMG! That is so GREAT! What's his name?**

**Chaddy: Jacob. =]**

Gabriella has joined the conversation.

**Gabi: What ya'll talking about?**

**TayTay: Chad met a guy!**

**Gabi: Woah! Already!**

**Chaddy: Yep =]**

**Gabi: That's so great Chad!**

**Chaddy: Thanks Gabi.**

**TayTay: Well I gotta go. Talk to ya later Chad... Cya Gabz.**

Taylor has signed out.

**Gabi: What's his name?**

**Chaddy: Jacob.**

**Gabi: Does he go to your school?**

**Chaddy: No he lives a couple houses down from me. **

**Gabi: Aww. Chad has a boyfriend.**

**Chaddy: He's not my Boyfriend!**

Chad suddenly heard a tapping against his window.

**Chaddy: Brb Gabz.**

Chad is now away.

Chad stood up and opened his window. All of a sudden someone fell on top of him.

"Jacob?" Chad laughed.

"Yep, seeing as that you didn't say anything. I needed to ask you again." Jacob smiled.

"Urh I'll answer your question after you get off me" Jacob quickly shot up and pulled Chad up with him.

"So..."

"What was the question?" Chad asked.

"Wait I haven't asked it yet... Chad do you want to go out with me"

Chad smiled and pressed his lips against Jacobs.

"Does that answer your question?" Chad smiled.

"Yep"

Chad heard the sound of his computer buzzing so he quickly ran to see what it was.

**Gabi: Chad he's with you isn't he.**

**Chaddy: How'd you know?**

**Gabi: Dunno I could just tell. Now behave! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And if you do use protection.**

**Chaddy: Whatever Gabz night.**

Chad is now offline.

To Be Continued


End file.
